


So much for the fearless halo bearer

by broodygayLexa



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, There’s a bit of talk about death and killing, nothing too serious tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: 5 times Ava gets scared of a bug and jumps into Beatrice’s arms and one time the tables are turned.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	So much for the fearless halo bearer

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is making me write a lot and I don’t know if I love it or hate it
> 
> Jk I love it so much

1- bees

It was a simple training retrieval mission, Ava was to go into a small storage shed and take a bag out without being noticed by Beatrice, Lilith or Mary while Camila took notes and timed Ava on her tablet.

Ava was almost confident that she could get this done, thinking herself ready enough to pass by all three of her, dare she say it, friends, grab what she needed and be out and by Camila in no time.

Her overconfidence would not help her in this occasion, though, because, while she had timed her stealthy run towards the back of the shed perfectly and had avoided being seen by both Lilith and Mary, and she had taken her time to learn the path Beatrice took in her rounds, she had not taken under account that the shed, while still functional and good enough to protect grain and tools from the elements, had a couple of small windows which had no glass whatsoever.

Ava laughed silently and did a little dance when she reached the shed, looking inside through one of the windows and moving to the back to make her entrance before Beatrice reached the area, once inside she kept her dance up, reaching for the bag and almost grabbing it before she heard it, a persistent buzzing up and to the left.

She gulped and turned, in what felt like slow motion, toward the sound to see exactly what she feared it would be, a huge beehive in the corner of the room, right on top of her exit route. She stood there, paralyzed, until she saw a bee make its way to the bag and land on the little strap used to carry it.

“Nope... no, that’s a no.” Ava muttered to herself, her hand still stretched towards the bag.

Right as she was thinking of a way to shoo the bee away a different one decided the back of her stretched hand was the perfect landing spot for its little rotund body, which triggered a chain of events.

Ava yelped very loudly and jumped, phasing through the wall of the shed and back outside exactly as Beatrice was walking by, which made the other woman catch her in response.

“Ava, what the fuck?!” Beatrice exclaimed, putting her usually polite language aside.

The others came around the shed and Camila rushed over from her post to find Ava in full koala mode right in Beatrice’s arms.

Everyone stood in silence, which was only broken by the sound of a camera shutter and the flash from Camila’s tablet.

“Camila!”  
  


* * *

  
2- crickets/grasshoppers

That was, funnily enough, not the last time Ava would jump into Beatrice’s arms.

Next time happened barely a week after the bee incident, in another training outdoors session. This time she was to lead the team after Lilith, who would be working on her new powers, mainly portals, and leaving a trail to follow.

Ava had decided that dividing her team in two pairs, Mary and Camila, and herself and Beatrice, was a good idea. “Covering more terrain, you know?” And so the mission started, Lilith took off five minutes before the rest of the team and then the others parted ways after finding the first lead, surrounding the path Lilith had taken from both flanks.

“So, we’re gonna win this, right? I mean, you’re amazing and I’m... not completely incompetent anymore.” Ava grinned at Beatrice while they walked side by side.

“You were never incompetent Ava, you’ve had to learn how to do a lot of things most people take for granted, along with martial training, sword fighting and hand to hand combat. That takes time and effort and I can’t praise you enough for how fast and well you’ve taken to all of it.” Beatrice smiled softly before turning serious once more, “Now, quiet, if we want to beat the others at this we must concentrate on our goal.”

Beatrice continued walking while Ava stood still a few steps behind, gaping at her. “You really think that?” She asked.

The warrior nun turned around, giving the other girl a questioning look, “Of course, you’ve... grown as a person from that selfish and self-centered girl I met when you first came into the Cradle, you’ve also become quite adept at being the Halo Bearer you think we deserve. Now, come, we should continue.”

They kept going in silence for a while, Beatrice tracking Lilith’s trail and Ava thinking about what the other girl had just told her, she felt as though there was a greater meaning behind those words and she just couldn’t wait to dissect them and overthink about them for the rest of the day.

Ava followed the other woman blindly, stopped when she told her to, walked when she was silently told to keep going, looked at whatever the nun pointed out without really taking in anything. That is until the nun turned around and snapped her fingers right in front of her eyes.

“Ava, you have to concentrate or this training session will have been for nothing, have you even been paying attention to what we’ve been doing for the past half hour?” Beatrice looked slightly peeved but sounded like she wanted to be understanding.

“Uh... sorry? I just, I have a lot in my mind.” The younger girl gave the nun an empathetic wince.

“No matter, come on, concentrate on the mission.” Beatrice started walking once more.

As Ava was about to walk across some high grass a very large grasshopper decided it was the right time to leap right across her path. “Oh shit, that’s huge!” She yelled at full volume, leaping forward herself and landing on Beatrice’s back in a very awkward piggyback ride. Beatrice had to adjust her stance to stay standing after the force of Ava’s jump almost took her down, and she was quick to move her arms and hold onto the Halo bearer so she wouldn’t fall off either.

“Jesus Christ, Ava!” Beatrice exclaimed, at a lower volume but with the same amount of feeling.

Their yelling attracted the others, who were quick to run, or teleport, over to the area.

“What the hell happened? Why are you carrying her?” Mary was the first to ask. The others nodded, wondering the same thing.

Ava clambered to her feet and dusted herself off, trying to regain any bit of dignity she had left. “There was a huge grasshopper and it jumped at me.” She muttered.

“A grasshopper?!” Lilith raised her voice, her tone incredulous.

“Ava, are you serious?”

* * *

  
3- spiders

Third time wasn’t even during a mission. In the days that she didn’t have much to do, which weren’t that many, in her defense, Ava chose to investigate around Cat’s Cradle, walk around aimlessly around its many corridors and climb up anywhere she could reach.

In one such occasion Ava had managed to get herself up an old elevated storage nook. She had seen a couple of chests and burlap sacks and her curiosity had won her over.

She had managed to climb up on her own, not needing to use anything as a step stool to reach up and boost herself the rest of the way, which she was quite proud of. Once she dusted herself off she started investigating, first one of the sacks, which was, disappointingly, filled with cloth and nothing else. She kicked the sack aside and went to open one of the chests, letting out a soft gasp when she saw it was actually full to the brim with many knick-knacks and old books.

She spent what could have very well been an hour taking out the objects that piqued her interest, an old ornate candelabra, old weapons that, in some cases, still held a sharp edge, after that, though, she took out book after book until she found one she could actually read. She didn’t know as many languages as Beatrice or Camila but she could work with English and Spanish, thank you very much.

She lost track of time reading this and that and set everything back in its place before closing the first chest and moving to the second, which contained more of the same, although the books looked more well loved, some of them almost falling apart as Ava carefully took them out to see them.

“Why do they have all of these here? It’s not like they don’t have space...” she mumbled, thinking out loud.

What Ava wasn’t aware of was that Camila and Beatrice had been looking for her for the better part of an hour now. Camila had come to Beatrice with the idea of taking Ava to the town’s shopping center and getting her some civilian clothes, seeing as the halo bearer had never really been able to choose her own clothes and “come on Bea, wouldn’t it be fun to go out, just us three, and do something nice for Ava?”.

Beatrice had been reluctant to the idea, or at least she had wanted to seem so, until Camila told her she had already gotten the ok from Mother Superion. She wasn’t about to ask how Camila had managed to convince the woman, she was aware of how hard Camila could make it to say no to her if she wanted to.

And so the two nuns had decided to divide their efforts, Camila would look for Ava in the outer grounds of the Cradle and Beatrice would do as such within its building and whoever found her would let the other know.

While Beatrice stepped into the corridor Ava’s nook was in, the younger girl held a book in her hand and went back to the sacks she had been using as a comfy spot to sit and read, only to see a bunch of little spiders running around the spot she had been sitting on.

“Oh shit, oh shit, spiders, fuck are there any on me?!” She quickly let go of the book and started to pat herself down trying to see if there were any spiders on her, after checking her front she tried to look at her back, turning around in circles like a dog chasing its tail without actually bothering to check how close to the edge of the nook she was.

Beatrice was almost under the nook when she heard Ava’s first exclamation and looked up right as Ava toppled over and fell down, still cursing about something or other.

“Ava no!” Beatrice managed to catch the Halo Bearer but not without losing her balance and going down as well, taking the brunt of the fall herself. After a second Beatrice groans and pushes Ava off, standing up with a huff and extending her hand to the still prone girl.

“Sorry about that, I thought I had spiders on me.” Ava said, accepting the help and doing a little jump once she was back on her feet.

“You did, it’s still there.” Beatrice said, hiding the mirth in her voice well enough that Ava didn’t hear it and panicked.

“Fuck! Get it, please, get it, get it, get it!” the Halo Bearer actually squealed while standing completely still.

The other girl couldn’t hold her laughter anymore, not after the very high pitched squeals.

“Beatrice!” Ava gasped, realizing she was being made fun of.

Beatrice just kept laughing, waving at Ava to follow her as she walked back the way she’d been coming from.

“Wait, where are we going?!”

* * *

  
4- cockroaches

Next time happened a week after the last. The whole team was doing reconnaissance for their current divinium retrieval mission at the docks and they were in full garb, which had Ava incredibly excited because the last time she wore it was at the Vatican and that mission was too intense and important to goof around as she would have liked. As she was currently doing.

“Check it out Camila, I’m gonna phase-roll into one side of that shipping container and out the other one!” Ava exclaimed, already taking off towards the crate.

“Ava, be careful, if you end up trapped inside one of those things and we can’t wait for the halo to recharge after you’ve depleted it we will have to break into it and we don’t want to leave any clues we’ve been here,” Mary raised her voice as the younger girl moved farther away. “They could also be alarmed”

“I’m not gonna run out of juice from phasing through a container or two,” Ava said, doing just that. “Let me have my fun, I’m not hurting anyone and I’m not gonna screw the mission up, I promise.”

“Famous last words” Lilith mumbled to herself.

“What was that?” Camila asked with an innocent look, but having heard her perfectly.

“Nothing, just wondering which container we have to look into.” The taller sister warrior waved her hand towards the rows and rows of piled shipping containers in front of them.

“Oh, that’s easy, I have the number right here, it’s just a matter of looking for it and then putting a tracker in it.” Camila pointed at her phone, which she carried in the stead of her tablet, for portability reasons.

While the others kept looking for the right container Ava goofed around the group, going into containers and sometimes coming out with some trinket or other. Beatrice gave a look to the other three, letting them know she would be keeping an eye on the Halo Bearer, just in case.

Ava stepped out of a container just as Beatrice moved closer to join her in her shenanigans, although in a more “watching over her” role than for the chaos of it, which, if she was being honest with herself, Ava was managing to bring out of her more and more each day. It all started with mere puns and it was slowly but surely turning into a slippery slope towards full on chaos.

“Hi Bea! Want to see what I can find in this crates? I’ve seen some cool shit but I don’t think I should take out most of them” Ava looked at the other girl like an excited puppy.

“Language, Ava, and no, I don’t think you should be taking anything that’s within the containers, we are, after all, trying to keep a low profile here, and there’s a chance some of them are alarmed.” Beatrice couldn’t help but smile, though, at the little pout the other girl sent her way. She shook her head with a soft chuckle before waving her hand towards the next container, “Knock yourself out, but this is the last one.”

Ava grinned at her and rubbed her hands together before running full speed at the next shipping crate. A whole minute went by and she didn’t come out, then two, three. Beatrice came closer to the container and pressed her ear to the side of it, “Ava?” She raised her voice a little, enough to be heard from inside, she hoped.

She waited a bit without response before giving a soft knock to one of the metallic walls which cause a yelp and a cacophony of sounds to come from inside. Glass breaking and then some shuffling, then silence and, after a few seconds a yell. Then she heard something hit the wall higher up, closer to the top of the container than to where she currently was.

The next thing that happened was so quick that if she blinked she would have missed it. Ava popped out of the top of the container as if she had propelled herself in some way and then, in the same move, jumped off the side of the structure, as if either expecting someone to catch her or not caring if she fell face first on the ground.

Beatrice was ready somehow and caught her easily, setting her down quickly and checking her over, “Ava, you need to stop jumping off things, I know you can heal but seriously. What happened in there?”

Ava took a deep breath before looking down at her feet and physically shivering, “there were these large glass jars full of live bait and like, I guess animal feed, mice, small crickets... I guess I knocked a jar down and it broke and it was full of cockroaches, one tried to go up my foot.” she blanched after that and looked at her feet to check once more.

“Oh, Ava...” Beatrice gave the girl a look, trying to hold her laughter in.

“I’m not going inside another one of those.” Ava said with a tone of finality.

Beatrice finally let out a soft laugh, “you’re gonna have to, you have to get the tracker inside the one the others are looking for.”

Ava glared at the nun, “fine, but only because I like you.” she grumbled, walking towards where the others were already standing next to the correct container.

Beatrice stood there for a few seconds, her cheeks turning just a little bit red.

* * *

  
5- scolopendra (centipede)

They’d been separated trying to get away from a huge horde of wraith demons after Ava had drained the halo, Beatrice pretty much dragging a half conscious halo bearer towards the mountains and sending a silent prayer in hopes that the others had managed to get away as well.

“Ava, we have to find a place to hold up while you rest and the halo recharges before that starts to come down,” Beatrice pointed up at the very dark clouds looming overhead ominously. Ava barely had enough strength to let out a soft groan in agreement while trying not to trip as the other girl carried most of her weight. 

They managed to find a cave large enough to protect them from the elements and keep them from being found. Beatrice propped the younger girl against a wall and quickly got to work on getting a small fire burning for warmth and light, night was approaching quickly and it was very clear they’d have to wait until daylight before coming out to find the others. 

An hour went by and Ava was already rapidly healing and back in good spirits, telling the other girl stories about her time in the orphanage and how she spent her first day with the halo; how she had walked aimlessly around Malaga and had ran around the beach, loving the feel of the sand between her toes, how she hadn’t wanted to go to sleep in case it was all a dream and she’d go back to being quadriplegic when she woke up, back in her room at that horrible place, waiting for sister Frances to come back to treat her like shit. 

Beatrice felt a terrible dislike towards that woman, even though she didn’t even know her. No wonder Ava hadn’t been much into the idea of being surrounded by nuns in the first place, having that as the only example of clergy would certainly deter someone from wanting to be around other members, no matter how different they were. 

“I killed her...” Ava whispers, almost inaudibly, with a far away look. 

“What?” Beatrice wasn’t sure she had heard that quite right. 

“I guess I forgot about it with everything that happened? I went back there, right before Lilith and Mary found me, because something clicked and suddenly I knew she had killed me and I feared she would do the same to Diego, and I was right! When I got there she was about to do it!” She started in a normal tone, but as she kept going she started to speak faster and louder until her voice almost reverberated against the cave’s walls. 

“Ava, slow down, look at me-” Beatrice turned the girls face towards herself with a soft touch- “you’re okay now, you’re safe and far away from that place and that woman.” 

Ava gulped, staring deep into Beatrice’s eyes, “that’s the thing, I may be far away from the orphanage but I still killed a nun, when I saw her about to murder Diego I had to stop her a-and we were outside the room and suddenly she had stabbed me with the needle and she had tried to kill me again and I got so mad-“ she took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the mouth of the cave and resting a hand against the nearest wall- “I pushed her up against the wall, and I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t mean to, but she was still trying to hurt me and I just... her neck broke so easily...” 

Beatrice stepped next to her and was reaching for her shoulder when a large scolopendra, the size of Ava’s finger, ran right over the halo bearer’s hand and made her jump right into her arms with a deafening scream.

Everything stilled for a few moments before they looked at each other and broke down laughing. 

“I suppose that’s a way to change the mood.”   
  


* * *

+1- Moths/butterflies

There was one instance in which Ava was not the one to jump onto Beatrice’s arms, one time in which the places were switched.

The whole team had been given a free weekend after the last mission had taken a turn for the worst, leaving Beatrice and Ava stuck in a cave and the others almost lost in the forest before they could all find their way back to the Cradle. 

Ava had suggested doing some sight seeing around town, seeing as she had never gotten the chance to calmly take a walk. Camila had jumped at the opportunity and offered a trip to the botanical gardens. 

When they reached the gardens Ava had been surprised when Camila decided to divide the group and meet back at the entrance but she hadn’t given it much thought, more time with Beatrice was always welcome. 

They’d been walking around, seeing all kinds of beautiful trees and plants, had seen the bonsai exhibition and were currently walking around luscious bushes of tropical flowers when Ava pointed overhead at a tree branch. 

“Look, a little squirrel!” The Halo Bearer grinned like a little kid. 

Beatrice turned to see that there was, indeed, a small squirrel standing on a branch right on top of the bush of yellow flowers in front of them. Said squirrel had what looked to be an acorn in its tiny hands and was banging it against the branch in an attempt to open it. 

The next thing happened almost in slow motion, the squirrel dropped the acorn, which fell onto the bush and a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies came out of the bushes, Beatrice couldn’t do much except for letting out a soft gasp and turn around, pretty much climbing onto Ava’s arms in her rush to get away. 

“Fuck, Beatrice, warn a girlfriend next time!” Ava exclaimed, catching herself before she toppled over from the unexpected weight. 

“G-girlfriend?” Beatrice’s cheeks started to acquire a slightly blushed tone. Ava’s eyes widened after she realized what she’d said. 

“Yeah! You know, it’s an expression, like for friends, it’s a thing the cool kids say now” Ava’s voice got incredibly high pitched, almost worryingly so for her usual, lower tone. 

Beatrice was still in her arms and she tilted her head, recovering quickly from her own flushed state and deciding to have a bit of fun with Ava’s. “Oh? So in that case you would call Camila your girlfriend too, no?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess...” Ava’s eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, obviously ironically-“

Beatrice cut her off before she could continue, “and of course Mary and Lilith, you would call them your girlfriends too, is that right?” 

“Absolutely not.” Ava put down her arms as a reflex, dropping Beatrice in the process. 

“Ava!” The nun let out, before catching herself and righting her posture once more. 

“Shit, sorry Bea, I didn’t mean to drop you.” Ava was almost as red as a tomato at this point. 

“You should be,” Beatrice turned serious, starting to walk away before speaking over her shoulder, “after all, who dumps someone right after telling them they’re their girlfriend?” 

Ava stood there for a minute, her brain trying to catch up with everything. “Huh? Beatrice, what?!” 


End file.
